


If You've Got It, Flaunt It

by Esperata



Series: Forever Returns [2]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Slutty Edward Nygma, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Riddler was an exhibitionist with a stunning partner and if that wasn’t something worth flaunting, he didn’t know what was.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Forever Returns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597003
Comments: 33
Kudos: 112





	If You've Got It, Flaunt It

**Author's Note:**

> My last posting of 2019 and its possibly my smuttiest piece yet.

Riddler was an exhibitionist. Even the average citizen on the street could have told you that. Well, they would if they knew what the word meant. He lived his life by the motto ‘if you’ve got it, flaunt it’.

He had the greatest intelligence of anyone on the planet and he certainly flaunted that. There was no-one who could keep up with his riddles and puzzles. Batman did admittedly well but he was usually a step behind until lady luck turned on Nygma and smiled on the vigilante.

Edward also knew he had a body worth showing off; fine legs, a shapely ass and a toned chest. He was built like a ballerina and showcased it in much the same way, with skin tight outfits highlighting every muscle and curve.

The other aspect of his life that he liked to flaunt was his prime catch of a partner. Oswald Cobblepot was everything he could want in a man. Jaw dropping looks, a brilliant strategic mind and well-endowed _everywhere_ it counted. He had a dirty tongue and a dirty mind and a voracious appetite and Eddie _loved_ it. He still felt a thrill each time he remembered he’d lured a veritable god into choosing him and if that wasn’t something worth flaunting, Eddie didn’t know what was.

The only problem was, in public Ozzie was a perfect show of restraint. Eyes respectfully high, touches only falling on socially acceptable areas, words careful and cautious. It was a far cry from the aggressive groping that Riddler usually enjoyed. Oh, he had no hesitation in saying he loved him. In possessively or protectively shielding Ed from unwelcome attention. It was adorably endearing really although Riddler had plans to exact his revenge on whoever had instilled this fear of public ridicule into him.

He knew what other people said about the Penguin, of course he did. He wasn’t stupid or deaf. And he knew that was why Ozzie showed the restraint he did, because he’d come to believe it too. Yet he knew the truth better than any of them. And he knew too that if they could see the real Ozzie, the one unleashed and untamed, they’d see how wrong they all were.

Edward longed to break through that public hesitance. He dreamt of Oswald being as liberal with his affection in front of an audience as he was in their bedroom. Of hands in inappropriate places and a tongue blocking his moans. Of being pressed flat by Oswald’s weight and manhandled however he wanted. Teased until he had screamed himself hoarse. All under the jealous eyes of those less fortunate.

When all was said and done, what he wanted was for Oswald to put all of his desire and lust for Edward on display so he could flaunt his incredible good fortune. And then show them all why _they_ could never have him. He would pull out all the stops that he knew had won him his prize. Show everyone how much he desired Ozzie and how much Ed _craved_ for his touch. How blatantly he’d beg for it and how willingly Oswald gave into him. Then everyone would be green with envy over the generosity and attention the Penguin lavished on his lover.

Getting to that point however required a plan of superior ingenuity and cunning. Or at least one of emotional manipulation, provoking Oswald in the one area he couldn’t resist: Edward’s happiness.

Tonight was the perfect opportunity to put all the pieces into place. They were robbing a newly opened casino that was skirting the bounds of propriety by utilising the reputations of some of the city’s more colourful players. He was surprised in fact that they hadn’t gone all out and called their games Riddler’s roulette, Penguin’s poker or Catwoman’s craps. He giggled to himself as the last option occurred to him and quickly tried to school his features again before his partner could notice.

He couldn’t risk Oswald becoming aware of his ploy yet. Not when he’d planned everything so carefully. Unlike usual, when his riddles were challenging but not ridiculously so, this evening he’d turned them into a veritable treasure hunt so that the answer to one led to the next. Thus he hoped to have the police distracted for longer than usual as they focused on his trail of clues. Certainly long enough to enact his plan without interruption.

As Penguin’s GOONs diligently began either threatening the people into submission or collecting up the takings, Riddler decided to launch into his pre-rehearsed role for tonight. With a dramatic sigh therefore he turned to the nearest table and slouched onto the seat before he began fiddling with the cards there. He knew he’d already had Penguin’s attention merely by his unusual silence during their entrance so this was more than sufficient to draw the man’s gaze fully.

“Riddler?”

Edward let out an even more dramatic sigh at that and forlornly turned to hold up the queen of hearts for Oswald to see, accompanied by a pouting puppy dog look. The mime didn’t clarify anything for Oswald though.

“What is the matter with you?” he demanded irritably.

“Do you love me Oswald?” He combined the question with the most heartfelt look he could muster.

It had the desired effect. Instantly Oswald’s irritation was washed away by a wave of anxious concern. Momentarily forgetting overseeing his men, he stepped towards Edward.

“Of course I do! You _know_ I do. How could you even ask me such a thing?”

The opening was absolutely perfect and he had to fight back a grin before replying. As he controlled himself he cast his gaze down and idly fanned the cards out.

“Because you don’t show me you do,” he finally answered with a reluctant shrug.

Against every instinct he kept his eyes averted as Oswald stepped close to him. If Oswald looked him in the eyes now he’d see the tell-tale sparkle of mischief and that would spoil things. Once he was closer, Penguin answered him in a quiet tone clearly not meant to be overheard.

“I do show you Eddie. I showed you only last night. As I recall, you were convinced at least twice.”

There was no way Edward could restrain his grin at that memory but he hastily dropped it and forced a frown onto his face.

“Yes, but that’s only ever in _private_. Why won’t you show me in _public_?” As he noticed Oswald retreating he turned his gaze and met the other man’s head on to deliver the decisive blow. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“What?! NO! How can you…? Of course I’m… If anything it should be the other way around.”

Now it was Oswald glancing away awkwardly and Edward seized the opportunity to shower his lover with much needed reassurance in return.

“I’m not ashamed of you Ozzie.” He reached out to run his hand up his arm. “I’m the luckiest devil in all of Gotham. And, if you’d let me, I’ll prove it for you.”

The gaze came back to him cautiously and Riddler recognised that quick assessing look. Briefly Penguin glanced around, taking in their surroundings and onlookers. His men were working methodically still and most of the other inhabitants were settled into waiting things out now. When those intelligent eyes came back to meet his, the gaze held a familiar decisive glint that curled heat in Eddie’s stomach.

“Alright,” he agreed stepping in even closer than before. “Show me then.”

Immediately Riddler captured his face between his palms and pulled him into as passionate a kiss as he could provide. He was all too aware that at any moment Os might decide that was enough and call a halt. Ed had to make the time allowed count.

Oswald suddenly pressed forward though, sliding the stool back and jammed him hard against the table. Both the action and the new positioning made him break the kiss with a surprised gasp. Their respective heights with Ed sat meant that Oswald’s full rotund stomach pushed deliciously against his crotch and, in his trademark sparkling skin tight suit, he could feel all the weighty warmth of him. There was no way he could prevent himself from reacting to that kind of stimulation and he stared in shock at his grinning partner. Who arched a challenging eyebrow at him.

“You wanted to make a show of it didn’t you?”

Edward swallowed as he realised, with another thrilling surge, just what he had unleashed. Oswald still looked entirely composed before him, placing his hands almost casually right on Nygma’s sensitive nipples.

“You’re wasting time you know,” he commented casually. “As soon as my men finish we’ll be leaving. I’m already surprised no forces of the law have arrived.” There was a brief suspicious glance before he concluded. “And Eddie dearest, you’ll need to be able to hurry when it does come time to go.”

The challenge was laid down and it was one Eddie enthusiastically took up.

Launching immediately back in, he recaptured Ozzie’s lips and curled his tongue into his mouth. The feeling of Oswald’s mobile tongue dragging sinfully against his made him moan instinctually. Hearing the sound in his own ears, and remembering how many others might also hear, dragged another deeper moan from him as well.

His hands fluttered from position to position, tracing across Penguin’s cheeks one moment, then drifting down to run across his chest to his shoulders, before finally making their way south to the soft swell of his other cheeks. The brief tantalising brush of fingers over the full mounds drew an immediate response from his lover.

Oswald broke apart their lips with a growl and grabbed Edward’s wrists to firmly push his hands aside where they could grasp the table edge. The ease with which his body was controlled sent a delicious wave of intoxication right to Nygma’s head and he found himself panting slightly. The reaction didn’t go unnoticed and he was rewarded – punished? – by a deliberate roll of the body keeping him in place. Ed found himself mimicking the movement only to have the whole weight of his lover pin his hips down again.

“Now now Eddie,” the voice hissed at him in a tone that brooked no arguments. “You mustn’t forget your place.”

Riddler tipped his head back with a groan. Forget his place? He was hyper conscious of his position right now. Of everyone in the room who could see what Penguin was doing to him with barely any effort. He was also conscious that there were still lines very firmly drawn in this game. Penguin would not permit Eddie to expose him in any manner, be it emotionally or physically. But that didn’t matter. Not so long as Ozzie kept taking _him_ apart so wondrously.

“Tell me,” he begged. “Tell me what you’ll do to me later.”

“Since you’ve been such an _impatient_ boy I think I’ll need to punish you.”

“Oh!” The exclamation was less a question and more of a gasp as Ozzie rubbed his belly gently side to side. Either way, the explanation continued.

“Yes. I’ll need to bind your wrists and ankles, _after_ stripping you naked of course, and make you work for your release.”

The particular word choice wasn’t lost on Nygma. Penguin knew how much Riddler enjoyed word play and used it to ruthless advantage at times.

“H-How?”

Oswald hummed thoughtfully and Edward managed to regain enough control to meet his gaze. Despite otherwise still outwardly appearing entirely composed, at this short range he could see the dilation of his pupils indicating his heightened desire.

“How about, I make you clean me, head to toe or toe to head, with nothing but your tongue?”

Edward’s fists clenched hard and his toes curled as the visual hit him square in the stomach. Layering attention on Oswald was one of his favourite things. To have every inch of him laid out for him was almost too much. He panted hard and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Of course, first you’ll have to undress me,” the man continued blithely ignoring Ed’s sudden squirming. “Using only your lips and teeth of course.”

“Oh god!”

“Then, if you do a good enough job, maybe I’ll let you use your mouth how I know you’ll want to. How you _always_ want to.”

Edward’s eyes flew open and he outright whined. His hands tried to move to paw at Oswald but they were still being held firm. The attempt only brought Oswald’s weight firmer against him which made his head drop back and eyes close again in painful tortuous bliss.

“Do that well enough,” Oswald whispered, leaning as close to Ed as possible, “and I promise I’ll fuck you so you can barely walk.

It was undoubtedly the curse word that threw Edward over the edge. Oswald hardly ever cursed, except when well and truly riled up, and the fact he was doing so _now_ , in _public_ , was more than enough. Ed shuddered as he came, body curling into Oswald’s without any thought at all. The scent of Os’ cologne infiltrated his nose and he inhaled it gratefully. Seconds later his body recovered sufficiently to realise Penguin had released his hands to hold him safe.

As soothing hands ran over his trembling shoulders, he cast his gaze about the room. The pathetic cowering people were clearly aware of what had been going on if their awkwardly averted gazes and flustered faces were any indication. Edward smirked. Let them deal with the burn of jealousy. They deserved it for their unforgivable slowness in recognising Penguin’s appeal. Now, he was all Edward’s and he wasn’t letting him go any time soon.

Unfortunately Oswald was letting him go as one of his braver men cautiously caught his attention.

“We… er… we’re ready to go. If… you’re done?”

Penguin turned and drew himself up as tall as he could to glare.

“Oh, we are definitely not done,” he corrected. “But we are ready to go. Edward?”

Riddler glanced awkwardly at his soiled crotch and frowned, nevertheless slipping off the chair at the implicit command.

“Um… I think I’ll need to change when we get home.”

“Change?” Oswald glanced back with a questioning eyebrow arched as he led Riddler out to their waiting vehicle. “I seem to recall saying you’d be naked.”

He couldn’t help the way his eyes lit up as he understood the promised ‘punishment’ was still on the cards.

“In fact,” Os added as he watched Edward’s backside disappear into the car before swiftly following. “Why don’t we make a start on that now?”


End file.
